


Bana Ellerini Ver

by fwraun



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Fem!Izaya, Fluff, Fortune Telling, LIKE TOO MUCH, Oh and Also, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Smoking, They talk, and it's cheesy, i cringed a lot while writing this, like two mature adults... kinda, palmistry
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fwraun/pseuds/fwraun
Summary: Bir şeyler biraz daha farklı olsaydı? Izaya ve Shizuo birazcık daha olgun davransalardı? Farklı seçimlerin yarattığı kısa bir hikâye.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo & Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Kudos: 1





	Bana Ellerini Ver

**Author's Note:**

> Durarara!! romanlarından birinde Shizuo'nun Izaya kadın olsaydı ondan hoşlanabileceğini söylediği bir cümle okumuştum. Bu hikâye de oradan doğdu. Bir yıl önce yazmış ama devamını getiremeyince sınav dönemini bahane ederek yarım bırakmıştım. Sınav biteli aylar oldu. Hâlâ bir yazma düzeni kuramadığımdan ısınmak amacıyla bu kısa hikâyeyi bitirmeye karar verdim. İşe yaradı mı? Hayır haha! Her bir kelimeyi özenle kusmam gerekiyordu. Ortaya nasıl bir şey çıktı bilmiyorum, bu yüzden geri dönüşlerinize çok müteşekkir olurum :).  
> İyi okumalar〰

Güneşin yakıcı ışınlarının, yoluna tek bir bulut bile çıkmadan Ikebukuro sokaklarına nüfuz ettiği sıcak bir gündü. İlkbahar yağmurları birkaç gün önce aniden kesilmiş, yerini bunaltıcı neme ve kavurucu rüzgârlara bırakmıştı. İnsanlar dışarı çıkmak için akşamüzerini bekliyor, bu esnada pervaneler veya klimalar altında serinlemeye çalışıyorlardı. Ancak yalnızca o gün için Raira Lisesinin bahçesi de diğer okullarda olduğu gibi onlarca insanla doluydu.

Bu kadar sıcak bir günde bu kadar çok insanı güneş ışınlarının dik indiği öğlen saatlerinde açık bir alanda beklemeye iten şey neydi ki? Duygusal bir kılıç tarafından beyinleri yıkanmış olabilir veya tehlikeli çete işlerine bulaşmış olabilirlerdi elbette ama bugünkü toplanma sebepleri bambaşkaydı.

Bugün çocukları mezun oluyordu.

Aslında karneler bir hafta önce dağıtılmış, çocuklar iyi dileklerle evlerine gönderilmişti bile. Ama aileler için bir diploma töreni düzenlenmesine karar verildiğinden dolayı tekrar okula gelme fikri öğrencilerin hiç de hoşlarına gitmese bile şimdi bir haftalık aranın ardından yeniden görme fırsatı edindikleri arkadaşlarıyla şakalaşarak sırada bekliyorlardı. Öğretmenlerin yargılayıcı bakışlarıyla karşılaşınca müdür yardımcısının sıkıcı konuşmasını dinlermiş gibi yapıyor, çok geçmeden kendi aralarında konuşmaya devam ediyorlardı.

Sırada olmayan bazı öğrenciler de vardı. Ailesi gelmediği için gelmeyenler, son anda kaçıp bir yerlerde takılmaya gidenler, uzak bir köyde dinlenenler…

Shizuo ise yalnızca biraz kafasını dinlemek istemişti. O gün yaşayacağı olayın yıllar boyu kafasını meşgul edeceğini bilse yine de törenden kaçar mıydı? Muhtemelen tek bir an bile düşünmezdi.

Kapı kayarak açıldığında boş sınıflardan birinde töreni izleyerek sigara içiyordu. Başta bir öğretmenin onu yakaladığını zannederek aceleyle sigarasını masanın altına sakladı.

“Selam.” dedi Izaya kapıya yaslanarak. Üzerinde bütün bir sene giydiği kırmızı tişörtü ile siyah pantolonu vardı. Uzun saçları omuzlarından aşağı dökülüyor, oradan da beline iniyordu. Suratında Shizuo’nun görmeye alışık olduğu keskin gülümsemesi vardı.

“Çıkarken kapıyı kapat.” dedi Shizuo yüzünü tekrardan pencereye dönerek. İkisi yan yana geldiğinde illa ki kavga ediyorlar ve işin sonunda birbirlerine ve çoğu zaman da okul eşyalarına zarar verirken buluyorlardı kendilerini. Shizuo ailesi bahçede beklerken böyle bir şey yaşanmasına izin veremezdi. Kapı kapandı, ama ardından ona yaklaşan yumuşak ayak seslerini duyunca bıkkınlıkla nefesini verdi.

“Geleceği görebildiğimi biliyor muydun? 3-e sınıfındaki Naeko-san bana fal bakmayı öğretti.” dedi Izaya onun gibi sıranın üzerine otururken. Rüzgâr saçlarını salındırınca şampuanının kokusu burnunu doldurdu. Shizuo kaşlarını çatarak sigarasını söndürdü.

“Neden buradasın?”

“Dedim ya, fal bakmayı öğrendim. Bana elini ver, ilk müşterim olduğundan ücretsiz bakacağım.”

“İstemiyorum.” Izaya onu dinlemeden elini elleri arasına aldı. “Izaya!”

“Hım hım… Evet, görebiliyorum…” diye mırıldandı Izaya oyuncu bir havayla. Bu esnada ince, kemikli işaret parmağını Shizuo’nun avucunda gezdiriyordu. Shizuo parmağının geçtiği noktalara odaklanarak Izaya’nın yumuşak dokunuşlarını hissetmeye çalıştı. Ardından böyle düşündüğü için kendisine kızdı. “Tıpkı düşündüğüm gibi.” dedi Izaya onu dalgın halinden çıkararak. Shizuo’nun parmaklarını bükerek avucunu kapattı. Ardından gözlerini gözlerine dikti.

“Üç vakte kadar akciğer kanserinden öleceksin.” dedi gülümseyerek.

“Senden nefret ediyorum.” Izaya kıkırdayarak Shizuo’nun elini bıraktı. _Bir şeyler farklı_ , diye düşündü Shizuo şüpheyle. Izaya’yı en son ne zaman böylesine keyifli gördüğünü hatırlamıyordu.

“Neden buradasın pire?” diye sordu kaşlarını çatarak. Izaya omuz silkti.

“Bugün mezun oluyoruz Shizu-chan. Muhtemelen birbirimizi uzun bir süre göremeyeceğiz.”

“Bu kalbini mi kırdı?” Izaya gözlerini kısarak onu huysuzca süzdü.

“ _Hayır_. Ama son günümüzün şerefine seni hiçbir şekilde taciz etmemeye karar verdim.”

“Şu anda varlığınla beni taciz ediyorsun.”

“Hayır, sen kendi kendini rahatsız ediyorsun.”

“Izaya. Oturup sohbet etmeye falan gelmediğine göre–

“Aslında tam olarak bunun için gelmiştim.” Shizuo ona ufak bir şaşkınlık ifadesiyle bakınca kendisini açıklama zorunluluğu duydu. “Arkadaşça bir sohbet, daha önce hiç denemedik değil mi? Eminim ki oradan oraya koşmaktan daha eğlenceli olacak.”

“Yani sıkıldın ve kendini eğlendirmeye geldin.” dedi Shizuo biraz -birazcık- hayal kırıklığına uğrayarak.

“Sen de sıkılmış görünüyordun. Piyasada _win-win_ durumu derler buna.”

“Bunu sen uydurdun.”

“Emin değilim.”

“Arkadaşça bir sohbet…” diye mırıldandı Shizuo dudaklarına yayılan sırıtışa engel olamayarak. “Üç sene boyunca birbirimizin lise yıllarını mahvetmeye çalıştık –aslında sen benimkini mahvetmeye çalıştın, ben sadece karşılık verdim.” Izaya yapmacık bir baş sallamasıyla onu onayladı. “Ve sen mezun olmamıza yarım saat kala arkadaşça bir sohbet mi istiyorsun?”

“Evet.” dedi Izaya. “Oldukça… _hareketli_ geçen bu üç yılı en güzel sonlandırma şeklinin hoş bir sohbet olduğunu düşünmüyor musun?”

“Veya söz verdiğim gibi hayatına son vererek mezun olurum, ne dersin?” Izaya dramatik bir hareketle elini kalbinin üzerine koydu.

“Ancak bir canavar genç bir kızı böyle tehdit eder.” Shizuo’nun alnında beliren damarı görünce pot kırdığını anlayarak ‘ups…’ diye mırıldandı kendi kendine. “Ama bu genç kızın kalbini kazanmak çok kolay!” diye ekledi durumu toparlamaya çalışarak.

“Peki.”

“Tek yapman gereken ho –ne?”

“Peki, sohbet edelim.”

“Peki.” dedi Izaya da biraz şaşırarak.

Bir süre sessizce dışarıyı izlediler.

“Sohbetine doyum olmuyor.” diye homurdandı Izaya en sonunda huysuzca. Shizuo omuz silkti.

“Sohbeti açması gereken sensin.”

“Sihbiti içmisi girikin sinsin.” diye onu taklit etti Izaya sinirlenerek. Shizuo iç geçirmekle yetindi. Bir süre daha sessizce oturdular. Müdür yardımcısının konuşması sona ermek üzereydi. Izaya bir süre tavanı izleyerek düşündükten sonra yanağını şişirdi.

“Falcılığın esaslarının Hindistan’da ortaya çıktığını biliyor muydun?” diye sordu başını Shizuo’ya çevirerek. Yere ulaşmayan ayaklarını salladıkça bacakları birbirine değiyordu. “O zamanlar eldeki çizgileri inceleme sanatına samudrika diyorlarmış. Ama daha sonra Eski Yunan’a yayılıp işin içine gelecekten haber verme de girince şiromansi demeye başlamışlar. Hatta Eski Yunan’da o kadar rağbet görmüş ki zaman içinde bunu bir bilim olarak kabul etmişler.”

“Bunların hepsini Naeko-san’dan mı öğrendin?” diye sordu Shizuo dikkatini dağıtmaya çalışırken. Izaya başını iki yana salladı.

“Kendim de araştırdım.” Ardından yere sıçradı ve konuşmasına devam etti. “Elimizdeki çizgilerin; kişiliğimiz, sağlığımız, geçmişimiz ve geleceğimiz hakkındaki gizleri sakladığına inanmışlar.” Sahnede sunum yaparmış gibi bir özgüvenle konuşuyordu. Bu esnada yanakları hafifçe kızarmıştı. Shizuo neden onu dinlemeye devam ettiğini bilmiyordu –kimi kandırıyordu ki? Falcılıkla ilgilenmezdi bile o.

“Her insanda belirgin görünen üç ana çizgiye ve herkeste olmayan bazı çizgilere çeşitli anlamlar yüklemişler. Mesela bu çizgi.” Shizuo’ya yaklaşarak elini tekrar elleri arasına aldı ve avucunu açtı.

“Izaya–

“Bu çizgiye hayat çizgisi deniyor.” Elleri buz gibiydi. İşaret parmağını başparmağının etrafını saran çizginin üzerinde gezdirmeye başlayınca Shizuo nefesini tuttu. “Sağlığın yanında yaşadığın veya yaşayacağın büyük değişiklerin -travmalar, yaralanmalar, yolculuklar- hepsinin buradan okuyabilirsin. Yani en azından bana dendiğine göre.”

“Onun hemen üstündeki çizgi ise akıl çizgisi.” Parmağını kaldırmadan diğer çizginin üzerine kaydırdı. “Kafa yürütme şeklin, öğrenme isteğin, bilgiye olan açlığın burada yazarmış.” Bir süre o çizginin üzerinde oyalandıktan sonra diğer çizgiye geçti.

“Üçüncü çizginin adı ise kalp çizgisi.” Bu sefer parmaklarına en yakın olan derin çizgiyi gösteriyordu. “Köylülerden firavunlara kadar çeşit çeşit insan, bugün bile, asırlar boyu aşkı bulmak için kocakarılardan, şamanlardan, medyumlardan medet ummuş. Onlar da hep bu çizgiye bakmış. Oh, Shizu-chan! Seni sağlıklı bir aşk hayatı bekliyor. Çok şanslısın.”

“Ben fala inanmam.” dedi Shizuo elini Izaya’dan kurtararak. Izaya omuz silkip dirseklerini pencere pervazına yasladı.

“Ben de inanmam. Ama çok ilginç olduğunu düşünmüyor musun? Yıllar yılı, nesillerce taşınan bir kültür ve deneyim var işin içinde. Sence bunu görmezden gelebilir miyiz? Gelmeli miyiz?” Izaya’nın meraklı bakışları gözlerine dikilince yutkunarak sorusu üzerinde düşünmeye çalıştı. Ama genç kızın güneşin altında parlayan saçları dikkatini dağıtıyordu.

“Tamamen silip atamayız… sanırım.” diye mırıldandı düşüncelerini toparlamaya çalışırken. “Davranışlarımız, seçtiğimiz yollar ve hatta düşünce şeklimiz bile ellerimize izler bırakır… bence ama geleceği öğrenmeye çalışmak… Kendi kaderini bağlamanın neresi eğlenceli anlamıyorum.”

“Kaderini bağlamak onu öğrenmek adına ödediğin bir bedel sadece. Bu dünyada her şey umduğumuz kadar kolay olsaydı yaşamanın bir eğlencesi kalmazdı.”

“Şu anki zorluklarla dolu yaşam eğlenceli mi yani?”

“Öteki dünyanın varlığına inanır mısın Shizu-chan? Cennet ve cehenneme?”

“Bi –bilmiyorum…” diye mırıldandı Shizuo bir an duraksadıktan sonra. “Varsa eğer hangisine gideceğimi biliyorum ama.” Izaya alayla dudaklarını kıvırdı.

“Oh? Kendimizden ne kadar eminiz.”

“Hangisi olduğunu söylemedim.”

“Fark eder mi?” Izaya’nın ne demeye çalıştığını anlıyordu, köşeye sıkıştığını fark ederek kollarını birbirine bağladı.

“Peki Izaya-chan ahiret hayatına inanıyor mu?” Izaya bir süre sessiz kalarak düşündü.

“İnanmıyorum. Bu dünyadaki hayatımız sona erdiğinde yok olacağız Shizu-chan.” Bir inancı tasvir etmekten çok kendisinin de hoşlanmadığı bir kehaneti belirtiyor gibi konuşuyordu. “Demek istediğim, insanlar öbür dünya inancına tutunarak bu dünyadaki sefil hayatlarına katlanmaya devam ediyorlar ama bunun yerine mutlak mutluluk diye bir şeyin olmadığını kabul edip hayatlarındaki yokuşlardan da keyif almaya çalışsalar daha mutlu olmazlar mıydı?” Shizuo bir süre bunun üzerinde düşündü. İlk bakışta Izaya haklı gibi gözükse de gözden kaçırdığı çok önemli bir nokta vardı.

“Sen mutlu musun peki, nihilist Izaya-chan?” Izaya bu soruyu beklemiyor olacak ki biraz bocaladı. Ardından kaşlarını çatarak düşünmeye başladı.

“Bilmiyorum…” diye mırıldandı cevabına şaşırarak. Shizuo ise onun cevap vermesine şaşırmıştı.

“Shizu-chan, senden bir şey istesem yapar mısın?” Genç kızın ilk defa ondan bir şey rica etmesiyle şüpheyle duraksadı ama yine de cevap verdi.

“Duruma göre değişir.” dedi ona. Kesin bir ‘hayır’ değildi. Belki de arkadaşça sohbet gerçekten işe yaramıştı. Belki de Izaya’nın planı başından beri buydu. Ama Shizuo bunları umursuyormuş gibi hissetmiyordu.

“Sınıftan çıkacağım. Ama önce gözlerini kapatmana ihtiyacım var.” İkisi arasındaki bağlantıyı kuramayarak kafası karıştı.

“Törene katılacak mısın?” diye sordu bunun yerine. Alakasız bir soruydu belki ama Shizuo gözlerini şimdi kapatırsa Izaya’yı uzun bir süre görmeyecekmiş gibi bir hisse kapılmıştı.

“Kardeşlerimin okuluna gitmem gerek. Mezuniyetlerinde yanlarında olacağıma söz vermiştim.” Sesi öncekinden bir tık daha kısıktı.

“Kardeşlerin olduğunu bilmiyordum.” diye mırıldandı Shizuo üzerlerine sinen ağır havayı bozmaktan korkarak. Izaya hafifçe gülümsedi.

“Benim hakkımda bilmediğin çok şey var Shizu-chan. İki küçük kardeşim var: Mairu ve Kururi.”

“Anladım.”

“Gözlerini kapatacak mısın?”

“Peki.” Gözlerini kapattı. Uzaklaşan adım seslerini duymayı bekliyordu ama bunun yerine oturduğu sıraya yapılan baskıyı ve şampuan kokusu hissetti. Koku yoğunlaştıkça kalp atışları da artıyordu. Ardından kulağına değen nefesi ve yanağının üzerindeki yumuşaklığı hissetti. Gözlerini açmamak için bütün iradesini kullanmak sorunda kalmıştı. Yumuşaklık bir süre orada bekledi sonra Shizuo’yu boşlukta bırakarak kayboldu. Ayak sesleri, ardından kapının açılıp kapanma sesi.

Her şey sessizliğine bürünüp rüzgârın ve bahçeden gelen konuşmaların dışında bir şey kalmayınca Shizuo gözlerini açtı.

“Güzel sohbetti.” diye mırıldandı yanağına dokunarak.

Törende diplomasını alması için Izaya’nın adı okunduğunda Shizuo umutla çevresine bakınsa da ondan bir iz göremedi. En sonunda diplomayı Shinra almak zorunda kaldı. Bu esnada Shizuo’ya sorgular bir bakış atmıştı ama Shizuo sadece başını iki yana sallamakla yetindi. Izaya ile aralarında geçen sohbetin ikisine özel olduğunu düşünüyordu. Birine daha anlatırsa büyüsünün bozulmasından ve o anki duygularının silinip gitmesinden korkuyordu.

Bu sarhoş halini gece yatağına girene kadar korudu. Geceleyin ne yapacağını bilemez halde yatağını tekmeleyince ve bu esnada kardeşini uyandırınca onu geri uyumaya ikna etmesi için olanları anlatmak zorunda kaldı.

“Bugün bir kız beni öptü.” dedi ona.

“Tebrik ederim abi.” dedi Kasuka da karşılığında. “Adı ne?”

“Izaya.”

Kasuka bir süre sessiz kaldı. Shizuo bu sessizliğin anlamını biliyordu. Bu yüzden utanarak ensesini kaşımakla yetindi sadece.

“Senin adına sevindim abi. Bundan sonra Izaya ile kavga etmeyeceksiniz anlamına mı geliyor bu?”

“O konuda…” diye mırıldandı Shizuo sıkıntıyla iç geçirerek. “Sanırım onu bir daha asla görmeyeceğim.” Bir yerlerde bir gece böceği vızıldadı.

Başını kaldırıp Kasuka’nın yüzüne bakınca uzun süreden beri ilk defa kardeşinden korktuğunu hissetti. Kardeşinin yüzü her zamanki gibi bir manken kadar ifadesizdi. Ama onunda yıllar geçirmiş olan Shizuo kardeşinin suratının anlatamadığı duyguları herkesten iyi anlıyordu. Ve kardeşi öfkelenmişti.

“Ka-kasuka–

“İyi geceler abi. Ben uyumaya gidiyorum. Hayat Bilgisi’nin özetini kaçırmamak için yedide uyanmak zorundayım.”

“Kasuka–

Kardeşi kendi yatağına girerek ona poposunu döndü. Shizuo artık tek başınaydı.

Karanlıkta.

Yapayalnız.

Izaya’yı bir daha asla göremeyecekti.

İşaretleri kaçırmıştı.

“Ben salağım…” diye homurdandı elleriyle yüzünü ovalayarak. “Sence yarın sabah evlerini arasam cevap verir mi?”

Kardeşinden ses gelmedi.

Yarın sabah kalkar kalkmaz yaptığı ilk iş yeni uyanmış Kasuka’nın bakışları altında Izaya’nın evlerinin numarasını çevirmek oldu. Ama uzun uzun çaldırmasına rağmen kimse cevap vermedi. Bunu saatin çok erken olmasına yorarak iyimserliğini korumaya çalıştı ama öğlen, öğleden sonra, akşamüzeri ve akşam da arayıp dakikalarca ahizenin başında bekledikten ve annesinin dikkatli bakışlarını üzerine çektikten sonra pes etti.

Birkaç hafta sonra Shinra’dan Izaya’nın üniversite okumak için Kyoto’ya gittiğini öğrendi. Çok da uzak sayılmazdı, Marunouchi Treni ile yarım saatte orada olabilirdi ama bir türlü gidecek gücü bulamadı kendisinde.

“Her şeyi kendi kafamda büyütmüş olabilirim.” demişti Shinra ona sebebini sorduğunda. Babası denizaşırı bir ülkede olduğundan Shinra’nın evinde buluşmaya karar vermişlerdi. Arkadaşının gözlerini devirdiğini görmedi, odayı adımlamakla meşguldü. “Veya sadece benimle oynamaya çalışıyordu. Izaya’dan bahsediyoruz sonuçta. Eminim o anki suratımı hatırlayıp kıkır kıkır gülüyordur.”

-Aslında ilk defa bu kadar yanılıyordu. Çünkü mezun oldukları günün gecesi sabaha kadar uyuyamayan ve en sonunda kendisini salak ilan eden bir tek o değildi.-

“Izaya’nın, seninle dalga geçmek için olsa bile, kolay kolay başkalarına dokunan biri olduğunu sanmıyorum.” dedi Shinra. “Senin yaşındaki normal bir ergenin bir kız onu öptüğünde düşüneceği ilk şey romantizm olur, kaçık planlar değil.”

“Sen de benimle aynı yaşta değilmiş gibi konuşuyorsun –burası neden bu kadar sıcak!”

“Klimayı açayım.” dedi Shinra ayağa kalkarak. Ardından devam etti. “İlk öpücüğünü lise son sınıfta almış birinden daha deneyimliyim. Sevgilimi çıplak görmüşlüğüm bile var.”

“Odanda neden klima var... Bir dakika –gizli gizli hayali sevgilini mi dikizledin? İğrençsin.”

“Hayali değil Shizuo. Her neyse, konumuz senin acınası bir bakir olman.” Shizuo turunu keserek Shinra’ya öfkeli bir bakış attı.

“ _Kendi isteğimle_ kızlardan uzak durdum ben. Yoksa gayet popülerim.”

“Senin sorunun da bu zaten. Bunu arkadaşın olarak söylemiyorum, psikiyatrın olarak söylüyorum.” Shizuo Shinra’nın şaşaalı tonlamasına dalga ile kaşlarını kaldırdı.

“Ne zamandan beri psikiyatrım oluyorsun?”

“Merak etme, şimdi olmasa bile tıp fakültesinden mezun olduğumda her yaralanmanda bana geleceksin zaten. Fiziksel ve zihinsel.”

“Daha üniversiteye kabul edilip edilmediğini bile bilmiyorsun.”

“Babamı tanımayan yok orada, tabii ki de kabul edecekler.” Shizuo iç geçirerek yaralanırsa Shinra’ya gitmemeyi aklının bir köşesine kaydetti. Ama konunun kızlardan -ve Izaya’dan- uzaklaşmasına sevinmişti. Bu yüzden Shinra’yı bozacak bir şey söylememeye karar verdi.

O gün üzerinde fazla düşünmese bile Shinra Shizuo’nun sorunu konusunda haklıydı. Ancak geleceğin doktorunun bilmediği bir şey vardı ki o da Shizuo’nun kendisinin de sevilmek ve sevmek istemesiydi.

Ama korkuyordu.

Yoksa Kyoto’ya gitmek onun için engel bile değildi. Izaya tarafından reddedilmek de değildi asıl korkusu.

Izaya’nın ondan gerçekten hoşlanması ihtimaliydi.

_Ben sadece sevilmek ve sevmek istiyorum._

Ama kendisinin kim olduğunu –ne olduğunu biliyordu. Ve biliyordu ki ne kadar severse sevsin kendisini değiştiremezdi. Ve kendisi kendi olduğu sürece çevresindeki insanları incitmeye devam edecekti. İstese de durduramadığı bir şey olması onu günahsız yapmazdı. İnsanlar incinecekti, onun değer verdiği insanlar incinecekti –incinmişti.

Yaz tatili bitmeden kendisine bir iş buldu. Kısa bir süre sonra ailesinin yanından taşındı, Kasuka’nın adını tiyatro ve sinema cemiyetlerinde duyurmaya başladığı zamanlardı. Daha sonra başka bir işe girdi, sonra başka bir işe, sonra başka bir işe derken kendi hayatını düzene sokmaya çalışırken Izaya’yı düşünecek vakit bile bulamaz oldu.

Izaya tam da bu esnada döndü.

Shizuo’nun kardeşinin de desteği ile bir işinde uzun süre kalmaya karar vermesinden çok geçmemişti. Ikebukuro’da bir gece barında çalışarak hayatını kazanıyordu. Bir gün barın kapanma saatine yakın son içkileri alırken “Selam.” diye bir ses duydu kapıdan. Başta kendisine seslenildiğini anlamadı. Sesin tanıdık geldiğini düşünürken kafasında yanan ampulle şaşkınlık içinde kapıya baktı.

“Uzun zaman oldu.” dedi Izaya. Gerçekten de uzun zaman olmuştu, onu son gördüğü liseli kızdan çok daha farklı gözüktüğünü düşündü Shizuo. Daha olgun, daha yorgun belki. Saçları omuz hizasında salınıyorlardı. Siyah bir hırka ve yine siyah, pileli bir etek giymişti. Shizuo’nun aksine hiç uzamamıştı.

“Evet.” diye mırıldandı bir şeyler demesi gerektiğini fark ederek. Izaya gülümseyerek içeri girdi ve karşısındaki sandalyeyi çekti. “Uzun zaman oldu.” diye tekrar etti Shizuo. Sonra gülümsedi. Görenin içini aydınlatacak, sıcak, şefkatli bir gülümsemeydi bu. “Bir şeyler içmek ister misin? Normalde bu saatte kapatırız ama senin için bir ayrıcalık yapabilirim.”

“Kahve güzel olurdu.” dedi Izaya. Rahatlamışa benziyordu, Shizuo onu suçlayamazdı, lisedeki can düşmanıyla yıllar sonra görüşme şansı bulan biri karşısındakinin onu nasıl karşılayacağı hakkında gerilirdi herhalde. Özellikle de son görüşmelerinde can düşmanının yanağını öptüyse.

Kahveyi hazırlarken Izaya’nın öptüğü yerin karıncalandığını hissetti. Yıllar geçmiş olmasına rağmen hissiyatın bu kadar güçlü olması şaşırtmıştı onu, oysaki Izaya’nın hangi yanağını öptüğünü bile hatırlamıyordu. Yanağını kaşıyarak düşüncelerini toparlamaya çalıştı. Bu esnada kahve pişmişti, bir kupaya dökerek Izaya’nın önüne koydu. Bir süre birbirlerine baktıktan sonra ikisi de gergince güldüler.

“Şey…” diye mırıldandı genç kadın. Aceleyle ellerini kupaya uzattı.

“Dikkat et, sıcak.” dedi Shizuo. Izaya başıyla onaylayarak kahvenin tadına bakmak üzere dudaklarına götürdü. Bu esnada bardak ufak ufak titriyordu. Onun kahvesini yudumlamasını beklerken Shizuo da bardaki diğer müşterileri göndermeye başlamıştı. Kapanma saatini geçiyordu, ayrıca Izaya ile olan bu zamansız karşılaşmalarının bir sarhoşun çığlığıyla veya içki siparişleriyle kesilmesini istemiyordu. Birkaç kişiye kalkmaları için ısrar ve tehdit ettikten, araba kullanamayacak kadar sarhoş birine de taksi çağırdıktan sonra gereksiz ışıkları söndürüp kapıya asılı ‘açık’ kartını ters çevirdi. Bu esnada Izaya’nın ilgili bakışlarını üzerinde hissedebiliyordu.

“Shizu-chan her zaman yalnız mı kapatır?” Izaya’nın ona taktığı lakabı uzun süreden beri ilk defa duyan Shizuo yaptığı işi yarıda keserek ona baktı.

“Hayır –hayır, diğeri bugün izinliydi.” diye mırıldandı kendisine gelmeye çalışarak. Duraksadı. “Tabii bunu sen zaten biliyorsundur.” Izaya’nın gözlerine yerleşen oyuncu parıltıları izledi bir süre. Eskisi gibi bir öfke veya tiksinti hissetmiyordu. _Olgunlaştım sanırım_ , diye düşündü dolaptan süt şişesini çıkarırken. Bir bardağa süt doldurup tezgâha koydu. Sonra cezvede kalan kahveyi Izaya’nın bardağına doldurdu, genç kadın itiraz etmedi. Cezveyi ocağa bırakıp Izaya’nın karşısına oturdu. Bir süre sessizce içeceklerini yudumladılar. Izaya’nın gözleri ikide bir çevrede geziniyor, Shizuo’ya bakmayı reddediyordu. Alnında ter damlacıkları birikmişti. İçerisinin sıcak olmadığını biliyordu Shizuo, özellikle Izaya gibi soğuğa hassas olan biri için. Genç kadının gergin olduğunun farkındaydı ama işleri onun için kolaylaştırmak istemiyordu. Geçmişten kalan yaraların acısını çıkarmak istiyor olabilirdi veya hiçbir şeyden çekinmeden Izaya’nın yüzünü izleyebilme fırsatını kaçırmak istememişti belki. Sebebi ne olursa olsun buraya gelen Izaya’ydı, o yüzden sohbeti onun açması daha uygundu.

“Güzel mekân.” dedi Izaya işaret parmağını kupanın ağzında gezdirerek. “Ne kadar süredir burada çalışıyorsun?”

“Birkaç hafta oldu.”

“Biliyorum.”

“Bildiğini biliyorum.” Izaya huysuzca gözlerini kıstı.

“Önceden beri sohbeti bayağı bir insandın zaten Shizu-chan.”

“Hakkımı yiyemezsin, biraz değiştim.” dedi Shizuo gülerek. Izaya merakla ona bakınca omuz silkti. “Sen benim hakkımda her şeyi biliyor olabilirsin–

“İşim bu.”

“Ama” diye lafı ondan aldı Shizuo. “ben Izaya-chan hakkında hiçbir şey bilmiyorum.” Izaya bir süre düşündükten sonra işaret parmağını tutarak havaya kaldırdı.

“Kyoto’da rüya gibi üniversite yılları geçirdim.” Shizuo yapmacık bir ikna olmuşlukla başını salladı. “Kurduğum bir çete enteresan olmayı bırakınca ortadan kayboldum.” Orta parmağını da tutarak saymaya devam etti. “Awakusu-kai adına çalışmaya başladım.” Diğer parmağa geçti. “Ve şimdilerde Şincuku’daki yepyeni dairemde yaşıyor, kirasını ödemek için bilgi simsarlığı yapıyorum.”

“Bilgi simsarlığı mı?” Izaya önemsiz bir şeymişçesine elini salladı.

“Hiç, bilgi alıp satıyorum işte. Mafyanın hedeflerini takip etmek olsun, eşin ihanetini kanıtlamak olsun… Kazancı bol, ayrıca her gün yeni yeni insanlarla tanışma fırsatı ediniyorum.”

“Eminim gece gece yüksek binalara çıkıp insanları izleme huyuna mantıklı bir açıklama bulduğun için mutlusundur.”

“Artık öyle yapmıyorum!” diye itiraz etti Izaya utanarak. Bir an düşündükten sonra başını hafifçe yana eğdi. “Yani bazen.” Shizuo elindeki sütü masaya bırakarak güldü. Izaya’nın dikkatli gözlerini üzerinde hissedince gülüşü yarıda kesildi. “Bunları biliyorsundur sanıyordum. Shinra’ya sorsan öğrenebilirdin.”

“Bilmek istemedim. Izaya, sen pek… hatırlamak istediğim bir anı değildin.” Genç kadının ifadesi ciddileşti.

“Bu senin için de geçerli.” dedi. Shizuo başıyla onayladı onu.

“Lisedeyken ikimiz de aptalca şeyler yaptık. Birbirimizin kafasını karıştırıp durduk.”

“Peki şimdi? Artık liseli çocuklar değiliz.”

“Şimdi…” Shizuo sessizleşerek bir an düşündü. “…istediğim gibi sakin bir hayat yaşama fırsatını elde ettim.” dedi.

“Kötü yemekler ve düşük aylığınla, İkebukuro’daki ufak dairende?”

“Evet. Şaşaalı bir hayat yaşamak istemezdim zaten.”

“Doğru ya… Biliyor musun? İstediğim hayatı yaşıyorum diyemesem de ben de hayatımın keyifli bir kısmındayım.”

“Asla tatmin olabileceğini düşünmemiştim.”

“Asla tatmin olmayacağım zaten.” Ne kadar ters insanlarız.

“Izaya, neden buradasın?” Izaya ellerini masanın üzerinde birleştirdi.

“İkebukuro’da bir işim vardı, gelmişken sana uğramak istedim. Başta farklı bir giriş yapmak istemiştim. Üzerine bir kumpas kurup polisler seni götürürken ortaya çıkacaktım.” Ellerini kaldırarak havada hayali bir sahne açtı. “Polis arabalarının farları ve ellerindeki fenerler sana doğrultulmuş iken arabalardan birinin üzerine çıkıp bahtsızlığına gülecektim.” Söylediklerini sindirmeye çalışarak kaşlarını kaldırdı Shizuo. “Sonra istemedim.” dedi Izaya, Shizuo’nun sorulmamış sorusuna cevap vererek. “Bunu istedim.”

“Hâlâ kötü adamcılığı oynuyorsun, değil mi? Neden şaşırdım bilmiyorum.”

“Ben kötü adam değilim Shizuo. Bunu sana daha önce açıklamış mıydım? Kaderini belirleyen yine senin davranışların, ben sadece fitili yakıyorum.”

“Lisede senden nefret etmemin sebebi bu bakış açındı zaten. Değişmediğini görmek üzücü.”

“Sen de hâlâ kendini evliya zannediyorsun. Dışarıya karşı böylesine dolu bir nefret beslemenin tek sebebi kendinden nefret etmen Shizu-chan.”

“Ben sadece senden nefret ediyorum Izaya.” Konuşmalarının bu yöne kayacağı başından beri belliydi. O ve Izaya, kavga etmeden normal bir sohbet mi edeceklerdi? Ama ettik.

“Bu doğru değil. Öfke nöbetlerin de içindeki nefretten kaynaklanmıyor mu sanki?” Shizuo gergince dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı. Başkalarının öfke probleminden bahsetmesi hoşuna gitmezdi, bu kişinin Izaya olması durumu daha da kötüleştiriyordu.

“Bu da nereden çıktı şimdi?”

“Sadece bir teori.” dedi Izaya ellerini iki yana açarak.

“Asılsız tahminlerine teori diyeceksen onları kendine sakla.” Ama kuzgun ayağa kalkarak masanın üzerinden ona yaklaştı.

“Bunlar asılsız tahminlerden ibaret değiller Shizu-chan.” dedi kısık sesi ve keskin gülümsemesi ile. “Sana yardım etmeye çalışıyorum.” Tavırların öyle söylemiyor. Elindeki bardağı kırmaktan endişelenerek onu tezgâha bıraktı. Sakinleş, onun haklı çıkmasına izin verme. Izaya gözleriyle bardağı takip etti, ardından ifadesiz bir yüz ile yerine oturdu.

“Biraz heyecanlandım.” dedi. “Kahveden olmalı.”

“Tabii.” dedi Shizuo, artık sakindi.

“Ama eğlenmedin mi?” Ne demek istediğini anlamadığı için merakla başını kaldırmakla yetindi. “Yani, bu ufak atışmalarımızdan?”

“Bu ufak bir atışma mıydı?”

“Sıradan kavgalarımızla kıyaslayınca, evet.”

“Izaya, sen ve ben birbirimize iyi gelmiyoruz. Seninle tekrar karşılaşınca açık seçik gördüm bunu.”

“İlk seçenek ile dönmeliydim.” diye mırıldandı Izaya başını elleri arasına alarak.

“Izaya, neden buradasın?”

“Çünkü aramızda kapanmamış bir hesap var. Tamamlanmamış bir fikir…”

“Ne demek istediğini anlamıyorum.” dedi Shizuo.

“Anlıyorsun. İkimiz de bu zamana dek birbirimizin varlığını reddettik. Ama ikimiz de varız. Ben seni mantığıma oturtmak istiyorum. Senin de benim için aynısını yapmanı istiyorum. Sonrasında seni rahat bırakacağım. Benden uzakta dilediğin huzurlu hayatı yaşayabilirsin.” Shizuo arkasındaki ocağa yaslanarak avuç içleriyle yüzünü ovaladı.

“Kafana bu kadar takıldığımı bilmiyordum.”

“Gururun mu okşandı?”

“Hayır.” dedi ellerini yüzünden kaldırmadan.

“Güzel.”

“Tamam, konuşmamız gereken şeyler var, anladım. Ama geceyi bitirmek üzereyiz, kafam davul gibi.” Izaya başını çevirip barın girişine baktı. Güneşin ilk ışıkları binaların ardından usul usul parıldıyordu. “Pazartesi izin günüm, o zaman, daha normal bir saatte buluşmaya ne dersin?”

“Olur.” dedi kuzgun. “Sana yer ayırmaya çalışacağım.”

“Gururum okşanır.” Izaya gülümsedi.

“Kapatacak mısın şimdi?”

“Evet.” Kısa bir temizlik işi vardı ama onu öğlen biraz erken gelerek de halledebilirdi. O ışıkları söndürürken ve ocağı kontrol ederken Izaya da sandalyesinden kalkıp hırkasını düzeltti. Serin İkebukuro havasına adımlarını attılar. Shizuo anahtarlarını çıkararak barın kapısını kilitledi ve kepenkleri indirdi. “Eve mi döneceksin?” diye sordu genç kadına.

“Evet.” dedi Izaya, bu esnada esniyordu.

“Seni eve bırakmamı ister misin?” Izaya alayla baktı ona.

“Gerek yok.”

“Emin misin? İkebukuro son zamanlarda tehlikeli bir yer haline geldi, bütün o çeteler ve… seri katiller yüzünden.”

“Günlük hayatımda bunlarla haşır neşir olmuyormuşum gibi konuşuyorsun.” Haklıydı.

“Yaptığın iş de başlı başına tehlikeli zaten.”

“Aklımda bulundururum.”

“Peki, sen bilirsin.” dedi Shizuo iç geçirerek. “Pazartesi görüşürüz.”

“Saati ve adresi sana mesaj atarım.” Izaya gülümseyerek el salladı ona. Ardından arkasını dönerek yürümeye başladı.

“Bir şey olursa… beni ara.” dedi Shizuo ama Izaya’nın duyacağı kadar yükseltemedi sesini. Onun hafif yürüyüşünü ve yavaş yavaş ufalışını izledi. O yeterince uzaklaştığında arkasını dönerek alnını kepenklere yasladı. Ne yapıyordu böyle? Gözlerini sımsıkı kapatıp kafasındaki karmaşayı sindirmeye çalıştı. Metalin soğukluğu iyi gelmişti. Gözlerini açtı.

Izaya ile asla karşılaşmamalıydım, diye düşündü kendi kendine. Alnını metalden çekti, cebinden sigara paketini çıkardı. Dudaklarıyla sabitlediği sigarayı yakarken ufak apartman dairesine doğru yürümeye başlamıştı. Yakında sabah soğuğu bastıracaktı. Hoş, o soğuğu hissetmezdi ya. Izaya hissederdi.


End file.
